


Whereabouts Without a Paddle

by NorthernAncestor



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernAncestor/pseuds/NorthernAncestor
Summary: Remmy Cormo has the unfortunate habit of making things about himself, and tends to assume that other mammals deliberately take shots at him for any mistake he makes.For a split second in time, he will be correct in believing this.





	Whereabouts Without a Paddle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pack Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141837) by [TGWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGWeaver/pseuds/TGWeaver). 



The night was young, Pandora knew, and it was as good a time as any to call in a favor from Pack Street's resident sheep.

Sure, Avo was taking the night off, but she had new supply in stock, and it was about time she got to putting it where it was supposed to go; if the lil' lamb was feeling up for it, maybe he could pitch in. Plus, storage was a mess; it probably would have looked nicer if a hurricane had actually run through it. Seeing as she balanced the books, she could spare a couple bucks for Remmy's help, so it seemed like just the time to get around to it. The shop's lights were off for now, and the back was filled with boxes, which the sheep had 'a lot of experience with'.

She recalled his good-natured assistance in delivering the Tiger Oil. Charlie usually had a good pick on who she called in for help, so it wasn't too surprising to hear.

Remmy popped by quickly enough, trotting around the front and going in through the back.

The first half hour went by without much hassle. Lots of small boxes being removed from the shelves, and empty boxes being tossed into a slowly accumulating pile. The next hour was a bit slower; Pandora broke out a ladder to help Remmy get to the higher shelves, and he gradually ascended towards the ceiling, taking down some boxes, putting up others, trying to get everything into a state of order.

As time neared midnight, their once daunting task neared completion. Standing on the top of the ladder, Remmy stretched a bit higher than was safe to get the last box into its snug little spot on the top shelf. He shook, starting to stretch out on one hoof trying to stuff it into the alcove. He leaned almost exactly the wrong way, and the ladder wobbled uncertainly; half a second of flailing his arms in distress didn't help much, and he toppled backwards, losing his footing completely.

Pandora watched carefully, eyes glued to the unsteady sheep, tensing up when he came tumbling down. She caught him just before he hit the floor, falling back a few steps from the weight, and taking note of his muffled 'ow!' as he thumped into her arms.

In this same instant, there was a crash of glass fracturing; a window in the back room shattered.

There was a moment of silence. Once it ended, the fight began.

It was a blur of claws and hooves, tests of strength, predator versus prey. Their hours of work was undone in seconds, and somehow became even moreso as it continued. A minute of thrashing took the pair into the front of the shop, bumping into just about everything they could have along the way, including several collisions with the walls that would definitely end in bruises the next day. Shelves were knocked down by the sheep ramming into them at top speed, denting the metal and sending them crashing towards Pandora, nearly burying her in sex toys and twisted metal, were it not for her adrenaline-fueled response time. Any attempt at restraint seemed futile; no grip was strong enough, no hold tight enough.

Before long, the fight was cut off by a crash, as the door was mercilessly broken outwards by the sheep equivalent of a battering ram, who was then tackled down after a millisecond of deliberation by stunned police officers.

Pandora stared out the door, silently mesmerized by the flashing lights and sirens. Gasping for breath, she could only wonder what the hell had just happened.

Remmy, for his part, had been dimly aware that something pierced his skin before the biotoxin kicked in.

____________

The rage was everywhere.

The revelation that a prey had gone savage was, at first, inexplicable; news stations everywhere were fumbling in their deliveries, trying to somehow gesture an explanation into existence. At first, Remmy Cormo was just a random sheep caught in Pandora's Box; prey, just like any other. Nothing unusual about him, a tragedy by the very definition of the word. For a terrifying few hours after the news broke, nobody was safe.

Then ZNN figured out where he lived. 

After a bit of snooping, they learned who he hung out with. 

After a lot of snooping, they learned what he ate.

The 'Savage Meat' story ran like wildfire. Speculation became focused down to diets; what food could and could not turn animals into savages, how bug meat was 'just like prey meat, but from bugs'. Protests rose up around just about every Bug Burga in the city, crowding the parking lots during the day.

Luckily, many customers of Bug Burga happened to be nocturnal.

Anneke scoffed, glaring vindictively at the television. "You think those idiots ever listen to themselves?"

"Definitely," Wolter muttered, "But they sure as hell don't read their own signs."

Ozzy chuckled quietly, leaning back on the couch. Random, disconnected notes strummed from the strings of his guitar. He pondered the ceiling, snapping his eyes away from the TV whenever they wandered too close. A frustrated stoat sat on the arm of the couch next to him, glaring at the protests on the screen.

A few minutes proceeded to pass by in relative silence, broken only by the TV broadcasts. 

The TV was shut off without complaint; they filed off to their apartments, silently hoping that, if nothing else, Pack Street itself would be overlooked in all of this.

Remmy was a sheep. He couldn't have possibly seen this coming, not to himself, least of all.

Somehow, that just made it worse.


End file.
